


When your bullets ricochet

by dudawtty



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudawtty/pseuds/dudawtty
Summary: Sara downloads TikTok and gets some very bad ideas about pranking her girlfriend, Ava on the other hand may or may not know about her shenanigans.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nate Heywood & Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	When your bullets ricochet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Thank you @rennywilson on tumblr for the prompt, I had a lot of fun with it :)

Downloading TikTok doesn't really seem like the kind of thing a reformed assassin would do, yet here was Sara, laughing at dumb teenagers pranking their significant others. Honestly, who could blame her? The ship was so tedious, all the encores seemed to have decided to go on vacation at the same time, there were no problems waiting to be fixed. And is a well-known fact that when the Legends didn’t have any problems to fix they created problems.

While scrolling past a video of a girl doing the "break-up prank" on her girlfriend, Sara's mind started working on a very villainous idea. _Ava has probably never had to deal with a prank,_ she thought, _clones don’t really know how to have fun._ So, just like that it was decided, Sara would prank her girlfriend, her TikTok page really needed some new stuff anyway – she never thought the girls and the gays would get tired of watching her flex on screen, but it happened.

“Nate, Zari, I need you on the bridge as soon as possible,” Sara called into the team microfone.

“Did I hear someone in need for the queen’s wise advices?” Zari's voice, as always, came along with the clatter of high-heels. Nate was right behind her, a bowl of cereal in his hands. 

“Kind of. Listen, I have an idea for a tiktok and I need your help to make it work,” The blonde replied. “I want to prank Ava.”

At the sound of her words both of their faces contracted as if she had suggested the most absurd thing. Nate, whose mouth was too packed with cereal to say anything before, almost choked.

“Uh… you know I’m the last person to say no to a good old prank, cap,” He said. “But I don’t think pranking your girlfriend, who was the boss of a massive governamental organization, is the best of ideas.”

“Agreed, but let’s talk numbers before we turn anything down,” Very dramatically, Zari turned to Sara. “Just how many followers do you think I’m going to get from this little show?”

“Look, guys, if I wanted someone to talk me down from it I would’ve called Ray,” They nodded their heads as she said it, agreeing with the clear logic. “You’re here because I need you to help me, are you in or not?”

“Aye, captain!” They both said.

They sat down in Sara’s office and the three of them started working out the plan, noting when and where to set the crime scene so the camera would be best hidden. After some time, Sara set their duties and off they went whilst she prepared the scenario.

“Hey, cap,” A voice made itself present behind her, she jumped, almost dropping the phone she was trying to position so perfectly. “What are you doing?”

“Shit, Behrad, you scared me.”

“Sorry, I thought you were an assassin, aren’t assassins supposed to be alert at all times?” He mocked her, making exaggerated ninja moves.

“Reformed assassin,” Sara replied. “And if I wasn’t so focused I would’ve heard you.”

“If you say so…” He suggested. “What are you so focused on anyway?”

“Sorry, bud, it’s confidential.” She tapped his shoulder.

“Oh come on, since when anything is confidential in this team?” Behrard asked. “You guys literally know all of my deepest secrets.”

“Yeah, that’s because you’re the biggest gossip around here.”

“No, I’m not,” He laughed, waving his hand as if it would make the accusation go away.

Sara’s gaze at him said everything her mouth didn’t.

“Okay, maybe I do have a bit of an issue holding secrets,” He admitted. “But, c’mon, I’m not going to tell anyone if you just ask me not to.”

“Yeah, not happening. It’s best if you just go back to the lab, have a hit,” Sara led him out of the office. “Maybe get a beer or a donut on your way there, maybe both.”

Behrad obeyed her without saying a word but Sara only relaxed when she heard him asking Gideon for a donut in the kitchen. She got back to finding the perfect spot and, after a few more tries, was able to put the cellphone in place. Now everything she needed was the victim.

“Uh… Aves, I think we need to talk,” Sara said as she marched into the library, where Nate was distracting Ava for the last hour. “Could you come with me into the office?”

“Yeah, sure,” She rose her head from the book and followed Sara. “What is this about, babe?”

Sara’s heart felt heavy in her chest. “Babe”, she couldn’t stand the thought that maybe Ava wouldn’t ever call her that again after what she was about to do. But she knew Ava, and Ava knew her, she knew Sara wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. That was the only thing that kept her from backing off.

“Just- just come with me, okay?” 

As they walked into the room, Sara couldn’t help but give the hidden camera a wink. 

“Ava, I-” Sara begun.

“Sara, look, I don’t know what this is about but before you say anything else, there’s something I need to say,” She interrupted. “We need to break up.”

The taller woman watched as her girlfriend’s face went on a rollercoaster of emotions, passing through confusion to sadness very quickly. Ava knew what was coming.

“Are y- are you serious?” Sara’s eyes began to water, Ava nodded to her and looked down.

There was a moment of weird silence in wich their eyes met, blue in blue, a pair of them barely holding back the emotions.

“Can I at least know what I did to cause this?” Her face was reddening like hell, the dam in her eyes was on the verge of breaking. After everything she went through you would’ve thought Sara had learned how not to show emotion, but this was just too much.

“Hey, you were the one trying to “break-up-prank” me, weren’t you?” Ava put her hand on Sara’s cheek. “Everything’s okay, I’m sorry, please don’t cry. This is more than enough, I feel like a monster.”

“What?” Sara said, her voice still trembling. 

“I’m so very sorry, babe.” Ava hugged her tighter than she ever did before. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I promise.”

“Well you clearly did. But it's okay, I kind of deserved it.” She said, pulling away and wiping the tears. “But seriously, what the hell is going on?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot to explain it,” The taller woman said awkwardly, still worried about her girlfriend. “I figured out you were going to do this and just wanted to scare you back for a bit. It really wasn’t meant to make you feel so bad, you didn’t deserve it.”

“How did you find out?”

“I mean, you are a fantastic fighter, strategist and captain, but lying really isn’t one of your biggest talents, babe,” Ava admitted. “I also noticed Nate was acting weirder than normal, and Behrad told me you were up to something here.”

Sara seemed surprised, she wondered if her plan was really that flawed or if she had underestimated her girlfriend’s deduction skills. She was about to comment on it when Zari appeared.

“Oh yeah, Zari also live-streamed your whole conversation.” Ava added quickly.

Zari took a step further, looking down, her arms wrapped around herself.

“Sorry, cap,” She said. “But if you followed me, like captain pantsuits here does, we wouldn’t be in this position right now.”

“What- Since when do you follow Zari?” Sara gave her girlfriend a confused look. “Do you even have social media?”

“She said she’d promote StabCast on her TikTok page if I did,” She looked between the two women. “It was just this morning, she made me create a TikTok account.”

“Oh don’t blame me, you got addicted all by yourself.” Zari laughed.

“Ava Sharpe, are you addicted to a kids' app?” Sara couldn’t help the smirk as she said the words.

“Maybe…” Ava could feel her face heating up. “Look, what matters is that no one’s going to post this footage, okay?”

“But the angle is so perfect,” Zari pouted. “See?”

“Is that my phone?” Ava took the device out of the woman’s hands. “How did you crack the password?”

Zari replied by simply rolling her eyes.

“Wait, were you recording the whole thing as well?” Sara looked surprised. “Oh my god, you were going to post this, weren’t you?”

“Before I saw you cry that was my intention, yes,” She said, gaining a doubtful look from her girlfriend. “I need more followers, okay?”

“That’s a sentence I never thought I would hear from you.” Sara smiled.

The three of them laughed at how foolish all of that was for a couple of minutes, until Zari had to pick up an important call, leaving the two women alone.

“So, uh, are you mad at me?” Sara asks.

“What? I was the one that made you cry, you gubber.” Ava looks at her apologetic. “Are you mad at me?”

“Of course not,” She replies. “The original idea was mine, wasn’t it?”

“All good then, let’s just agree to delete the videos and never do anything like that to each other again.”

“Please.”

And so they did, except that they never stopped with the pranks, they just didn’t prank each other now. The couple got even more close as they pranked every member of the crew, eventually unleashing a very dangerous prank war that would last weeks, lots of laughter and a good number of TikTok followers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please don't pull the break-up prank on your significant other, it's probably going to go a lot worse than it did here.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is very welcomed and so are kudos :)
> 
> @pinkpunkpie on tumblr if you want to send me any prompts


End file.
